Bumblebee's Pokemon Adventure Episode 1
by Ratchet
Summary: Look out Kanto here comes Bumblebee Pokemon Master


Bumblebee's Pokemon Adventure - Episode 1  
  
This is a project my little brothers (7 and 9 years) are mostly doing but I am helping them with. Enjoy! We will be posting more episodes in the future so look out world cause here comes Bumblebee - Pokemon Master!  
  
Main Charecters:  
Bumblebee: This young Autobot has decided all of a sudden to start out on his Pokemon journey. The first Autobot Pokemon trainer. He has the potential to become a great Pokemon master.  
R.T.: Full name "Ratchet Artemis Tebok Pennyworth" This young 11 1/2 year old Romulan will be joining Bumblebee on his adventures. They are very good friends and love Pokemon a lot. R.T. has already started training Pokemon and has a lot of his own. How this Romulan ended up in the Ark and the rest of his Romulan relatives on Earth is a very long story that I myself will be bringing in later. R.T. is from the future and he is a generically enhanced Romulan but for now that is all you need to know about him. He has grown up all his life among the Autobots and has trained Autobot medicine with Ratchet (whom he calls 'Chief').  
  
The year is 2002.  
  
"We are getting a transmission Prime." said Jazz. "Its from a guy named Oak, and he says he's looking for Bumblebee."  
"Who?" asked Optimus. Jazz pressed a button and the image of a middle aged human man in a lab coat appeared on the screne.  
"Hi." He said. "I am Professor Oak. I am looking for someone named Bumblebee."  
Before either Autobot could respond Bumblebee ran into the room jumped onto a chair and faced Professor Oak.  
"That's me" he gasped. "I'm Bumblebee."  
On the screen Professor Oak suddenly frowned.  
"But your..."  
"I'm an Autobot. Yeah! How did I do on my exam?"  
Professor Oak nodded, quickly recovering from the surprise that his latest trainer was in fact a giant robot from another planet.  
"Yes. Your exam." He reached out of the screen for a momment, returning with a clipboard.  
"You did extremely well Bumblebee!"  
"Does that mean!" Bumblebee grinned.  
"Yes. You have earned you Pokemon trainer's license. I will be sending it to you with your first Pokemon.."  
Bumblebee wasn't listening. He was bouncing up and down in his chair waving his hands in the air.  
"Alright! I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer!"  
It was at this momment that Optimus Prime chose to enter the conversation.  
"What is a Pokemon?"  
Bumblebee froze in mid leap, starring up at the Autobot commander shocked.  
"You DON'T KNOW WHAT A POKEMON IS!?!?!?" He turned back to Professor Oak.  
"I DON't KNOW HIM Professor!" the tiny Autobot pointed behind him at his leader.  
Professor Oak just smiled.  
"I'll leave the explanations to you later. Right now, as I said, I will be sending you your Pokedex with your license, your Pokeballs, and your first Pokemon. But you have to pick your first. Have you decided which will be your first?"  
Bumblebee nodded.  
"I've thought very carefully and I want to start with fire. I choose Cyndaquil!"  
"A very good choice. I'll send you your Pokemon right away!"  
"Thanks Professor Oak!"  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that was gone almost as fast as it appreared. In its place was a Pokedex, and six Pokeballs. Bumblebee quickly snatched up the items and held them out for Professor Oak to see.  
"Thanks Professor!" he grinned.  
"Good luck on your Pokemon journey Bumblebee. Have you decided where you are going to start?"  
"R.T. that is Ratchet Pennyworth?"  
"I know him" nodded Oak. "Good kid. Knows his Pokemon."  
"Yeah. We both are going to travel together. I think we are going to start in Kanto."  
"A good idea. Kanto is a very good place to start. Good luck and I will see you soon."  
"Bye Professor Oak!"  
And the screen went blank.  
Bumblebee quickly put everything into subspace except his first Pokemon, still locked within its ball. He clutched the ball tightly within his tiny hands too excited to open it. His first Pokemon. HIS POKEMON. He could not believe it. This was great. He was on his way!. His excited thoughts were suddenly interrupted.  
"Alright Bumblebee! What is a Pokemon" demanded Optimus Prime.  
Bumblebee grinned. He held out the tiny ball for all to see.  
"This is a Pokemon." He pushed a small white button in the center of the red and white ball. There was a flash of light and then a tiny creature appeared on the floor. It stood on four feet with a tan stomach and a dark blue back. It had tiny eyes, no tail and a long snout. To any observer there was nothing amazing or unusual about the creature but Bumblebee was googling over the think like it was Primus's gift to Cybertron.  
"Isn't it the greatest!" he exclaimed. All of a sudden flames burst out of its back.  
"By the Matrix" exclaimed Prime. "Its on fire!" He turned to Jazz. "Quickly get water."  
Jazz ran out of the room.  
"No!!!!!" screamed Bumblebee. "Its fine! That's what is supposed TO DO! Water will kill it!"  
Jazz froze.  
"Are you sure l'il bot?"  
"Yeah I'm sure! I've studied all about Pokemon!"  
"You still haven't told me what is a Pokemon" pointed Optimus.  
"Pokemon are amazing creatures with different kinds of powers. Like this Cyndaquil. Its a fire Pokemon and it can do all different kinds of fire attacks. There are over 250 different kinds of Pokemon like fire, water, and grass."  
"Professor Oak said you just got your Pokemon license Bumblebee? What does that mean?"  
Bumblebee frowned suddenly.  
"It means I have to leave the Ark" he said softly.  
"Leave l'il bot? Why?" Jazz was now knealing on the floor studying the tiny Cyndaquil and the flames that were still shooting from its back.  
"If I'm going to be a Pokemon master I have to leave. Its the only way I can capture more Pokemon, train them, and get badges."  
Optimus Prime had crossed his arms before his chest.  
"What is a Pokemon Master Bumblebee and why do you want to be one?"  
"A Pokemon master is someone who is trying to catch all the different types of Pokemon."  
"But why do you want to be a Pokemon Master?"  
Bumblebee just shrugged.  
"This is something I have to do Optimus. I will be back I promise. Just watch the Pokemon channel on TV. Who knows. You may see me there sometime." Bumblebee grinned.  
"You ready Bumblebee?" R.T. strode into the room, a heavy backpack slung across his shoulder.  
"Ready as I'll ever before R.T.!"  
"Then let's GO!"  
Both R.T. and Bumblebee turned to face the others.  
"Gonna miss ya all" R.T. waved. "But we'll be back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
"Bye Optimus! Bye Jazz. Give my regards to the others."  
"Wish us luck!" laughed R.T.  
Suddenly Ratchet barged into the room.  
"Optimus Prime!"  
"What is it Ratchet?"  
"Someone or something is turning the power on and off in the repair bay!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
